Challenges: Number One: Cornwhisker's Choice
by Foxdawn
Summary: Cornwhisker is a normal MoonClan warrior with a fairly normal life. His mate is expecting kits and life seems perfect until he meets three kittypets on their border. These kittypets cause him to question whether it is really worth it to live wild. When disaster strikes, Cornwhisker must make his choice that will decide his fate forever.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **MoonClan**

 **Leader:** Bushstar- ginger tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Ironheart- pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Thunderpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Copperpelt- ginger-brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Coalfur- solid-colored dark grey long-haired she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Swallowclaw- cream-and-grey furred tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Poolpaw_

Cornwhisker- black tom with golden eyes

Flintpool- grey-and-black tortoiseshell tom

Clawscar- pale brown she-cat with a missing eye and a claw scar across her face

Sagefeather- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Snowpool- fluffy grey-and-white tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Beaverpaw_

Icewillow- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Owlflight- mottled grey-and-brown tom

Featherfall- pale ginger-gold she-cat

Foreststripe- black-and-ginger tom

Spalshwhisker- solid-colored brown tom

 **Apprentices:**

Beaverpaw- dark brown-and-white she-cat

Poolpaw- white she-cat with dark green eyes

Thunderpaw- golden tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Raindapple- dappled white-and-cream-colored she-cat (Mother to Cornwhisker's kits)

Lighteningheart- dark grey she-cat (Mother to Bushstar's kits)

 **Kits:**

 _Lighteningheart's kits:_

Stripedkit- cream-colored tabby tom

Aspkit- black she-cat with green eyes

Pondkit- dappled blue-grey she-cat

 **Elders:**

Shallowfur- pale brown-and-grey tabby tom

Sleekpelt- silvery-grey she-cat

Wheattail- solid dark brown tom with lighter paws

* * *

 **LeafClan**

 **Leader:** Barleystar- pale golden-brown she-cat

 **Deputy:** Echostorm- silver tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Frostwhisker- skinny black tom

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Mistpaw- black-and-silver tom

 **Warriors:**

Songwhisper- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Otterfur- dark brown tom with patchy fur

Tigerfur- ginger-brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Sprucepaw_

Panthertail- solid-colored night-black tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Sheepfur- fluffy brown-and-white tabby tom

Reedflower- russet-furred she-cat with dark brown stripes

 _Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Frogslip- pale brown-and-white tom

 **Apprentices:**

Toadpaw- spikey-furred black tom

Pinepaw- red-brown she-cat

Sprucepaw- dark russet-furred tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Soilpelt- very dark brown fluffy she-cat (Mother of Sheepfur's kits)

Silentheart- silvery-furred tabby she-cat (Mother of Otterfur's kits)

Badgerface- black-and-white she-cat (Mother of Tigerfur's kits

 **Kits:**

 _Soilpelt's kits:_

Mistykit- black tom

Owlkit- mottled brown-and-white tom

Skykit- bright ginger-furred she-cat

 _Badgerface's kits:_

Cloudkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Elders:**

Foggypelt- black-and-pale grey tom

Muddytail- dark brown-and-white tom

* * *

 **TreeClan**

 **Leader:** Phesantstar- cream-and-white she-cat

 **Deputy:** Beavertail- black tom with a flattened brown tail

 _Apprentice, Flashpaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Shorttail- black-and-white she-cat with a stumpy tail

 **Warriors:**

Lavandertail- very pale grey, almost white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Humppaw_

Wavedapple- grey-blue tom

 _Apprentice, Hornpaw_

Talonstripe- white tom with dark grey tabby stripes

 _Apprentice, Pumpkinpaw_

Robinfeather- ginger-and-brown tom

Windfeather- pale grey tabby tom

Whistlewind- golden-furred she-cat

Redleaf- dark russet tom

 _Apprentice, Stumppaw_

Greeneye- black tom with glittery green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Stumppaw- golden-and-white tom

Pumpkinpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Humppaw- black she-cat with a twisted tail

Flashpaw- black tom with a white blaze on his chest

Hornpaw- light brown tom

 **Queens:**

Elkheart- golden-brown she-cat (Mother to Robinfeather's kits)

 **Elders:**

Heartwish- red-brown tabby she-cat with silver stripes

Stepslip- black tom

Shellfeather- grey tom with a white muzzle

Pebblewing- mottled light brown she-cat

Branchwing- dark brown tabby tom with lighter tabby stripes

Amberpool- light ginger she-cat

Flamefeather- flame-colored ginger tom

* * *

 **CaveClan**

 **Leader:** Petalstar- foggy grey she-cat

 **Deputy:** Tanglebriar- golden-cream-colored tom with dark paws

 _Apprentice, Streampaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Nosedapple- tortoiseshell tom with a spotted face

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Wigglepaw- blue-grey tabby tom (Former warrior apprentice)

 **Warriors:**

Bonewhisker- pale slate-grey tom with a white face

Molenose- black patchy-furred she-cat with a pink nose

Wormfrost- cream-colored she-cat

Lynxclaw- grey-and-black spotted she-cat

Scarpelt- golden-brown tom with a scarred tail

Longear- golden she-cat with pointed ears

Sleekfeather- black tom with silver tabby stripes

Slushfoot- mottled grey-and-white tom

Sparkflight- ginger tom with golden paws

Emberglow- ginger flame-colored tom

Coalfeather- black-and-grey spotted she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Streampaw- black she-cat with silvery streaks in her fur

 **Queens:**

Ferndapple- mottled brown-and-grey she-cat (Mother of Scarpelt's kits)

Wingshade- dark grey tabby she-cat with black paws (Mother of Sleekfeather's kits)

Featherfrost- golden-brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Bonewhisker's kits)

Ivyshade- brown-and-black tabby she-cat (Mother of Tanglebriar's kits)

Lilacstream- silver she-cat (Mother of Slushfoot's kits)

 **Kits:**

 _Ferndapple's kits:_

Bloomkit- fluffy grey she-cat

Leafkit- black tom

 _Wingshade's kits:_

Spottedkit- black tom with white dapples

Rabbitkit- black tom with a white tail

Willowkit- brown tabby she-cat

 _Lilacstream's kits:_

Splashkit- golden-brown tom with large white spots

Nettlekit- cream-colored she-cat

 **Elders:**

Plumfrost- black tom

Frogflight- ginger tabby she-cat

Wolfcry- fluffy brown tom with patchy fur

Cloudwhisper- spotted black-and-pale-grey tom

* * *

 **Cats outside the Clans** :

Rhoda- pretty golden kittypet with a dark face, paws, and tail-tip and green eyes

Herman- old grey kittypet

Zeus- black kittypet with a white flash on his chest.

* * *

 **I know, Allegiances are pretty boring. The next chapter will be way more interesting. This is my first Challenge for The Five Clans.**


	2. Chapter One, Dawn Patrol

**~Chapter One~**

 _Cornwhisker shivered as he set paw out of_ the warrior den. The cool, misty newleaf air swirled around him, touching his paw pads with a cold, wet sensation. The black warrior fluffed up his fur, trying to trap the warm air in close next to his skin. _I hate dawn patrols._ He grumbled silently as Flintpool, Sagefeather, Owlflight, and Featherfall slipped out of the warm warrior den and joined him in the chilly clearing.

Cornwhisker turned away from the other shivering warriors as Ironheart trotted across the clearing toward the half-awake patrol of warriors. The silvery she-cat's sleek fur was coated in glittery dewdrops, and her eyes shone like a pool of rainwater. She waved her tail in the air, disturbing the morning mist and causing foggy swirls to shroud her.

"Sagefeather, you lead the dawn patrol." Ironheart ordered, wrapping her tail around her legs and joining the group of cats. Sagefeather dipped her head.

"Okay, Ironheart. We'll start along the lake border." Sagefeather meowed.

Ironheart nodded in approval. "Good. Be sure to watch the CaveClan border especially. I caught some of their scent on our side of the thunderpath."

 **"** Trespassing flea-pelts." Featherfall muttered. Cornwhisker grunted his agreement. _If they just respected our borders, then I wouldn't have to be up this early, padding through this awful mist._

"Let's go so we're not still standing here at Sunhigh." Flintpool snapped impatiently. Cornwhisker sighed but did not argue with the grey-and-tortoiseshell warrior.

Sagefeather dipped her head a second time to Ironheart, then swept her tail in summoning to her patrol. Cornwhisker shook out his fur and followed after his patrol leader. She led the way to the winding trail that led out of camp and up the side of the silver-grey stone cliff. His paws pricked with uncertainty as he stepped lightly on the slick stone path.

The group walked in silence as they trekked up the stone ledges to the top of the pit, no one voicing their concerns about the slippery path. Cornwhisker shivered nervously as pebbles fell out from under his paws into the MoonClan camp below. He spotted the pale form of Ironheart slipping into the leader's den to speak with Bushstar.

"Stop dawdling, Cornwhisker." Owlflight snapped from behind him. Cornwhisker muttered his apology and trotted quickly to the top of the winding path. Sagefeather nodded in greeting to Clawscar, who was sitting rigidly at the top of the path. The maimed brown she-cat flicked her tail in acknowledgement to the dawn patrol. Cornwhisker hauled himself up Flintpool, grateful that he was no longer on the dangerous path.

Sagefeather led the way to the lake edge, then sped up to a slow run. Cornwhisker lengthened his stride to match Sagefeather's, his tail streaming out behind him. Soon the five warriors were racing languidly along the shore of the glittering silver lake, and into the rising dawn.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cornwhisker glared up at the rising sun. _I cannot wait for this dawn patrol to be over._ He thought irritably. The patrol was heading toward the far border of MoonClan that bordered the small Twoleg-place. He raked his golden-eyed gaze across the forest of square grey Twoleg dens, and wondered what kind of cat would ever want to live there. _Cats are meant to be wild, to live and hunt without the help of Twolegs, to feel the thrill of the hunt, or the rush of adrenaline as they surge forward in a battle to protect their Clan. Cats shouldn't be shut up in some stuffy, stinky Twoleg-den._

Cornwhisker glanced to the front of the patrol and saw Sagefeather's black-and-white tail bristle in alarm. Curious, Cornwhisker strained to peer over his Clanmate's heads, then slumped down in defeat.

"Sagefeather, what is it?" He murmured, padding forward so that he was crouched next to her. The black-and-white warrior didn't respond, but instead lifted her head to taste the air. Cornwhisker did the same, and twitched his whiskers in amusement. _Kittypets._ Cornwhisker shifted his weight. _Why was Sagefeather getting so ruffled about kittypets? We can fight them off easy._

"What are you waiting for? Let's get 'em." Flintpool hissed, impatiently sliding his claws in and out, leaving dents in the soft earth.

Sagefeather burst out of the tall grass, her fur spiking threateningly, and her teeth bared, followed by her Clanmates leaping out behind her.

"What are you doing on MoonClan territory?" Cornwhisker growled, slowly circling the three fearful kittypets.

"I told you this was a bad idea." The fat grey kittypet muttered defensively to his companions. He glanced at the five wild cats warily, his fur bristling in alarm and his eyes stretched wide. The black tom didn't look alarmed. He simply backed slowly toward the golden-furred she-cat.

"I'm sorry." The she-cat meowed, her voice sincere. "I didn't know this was your territory. We were just practicing our hunting skills." The black tom nodded innocently.

"Hunt somewhere else." Owlflight hissed. "There's no prey for you here."

The golden she-cat opened her mouth to taste the air, her eyes swimming with confusion. "But I can smell plenty of prey nearby. Surely you don't need all of it."

"But we do." Flintpool growled menacingly. "When you have a Clan to look after, you need every scrap of food you can get."

"Then why do you live here? What's the point in struggling to survive if you can be taken care of every day without trouble? Why don't you find some Housefolk to look after you? I'm sure there are plenty of Twolegs who would adopt you." The golden she-cat gestured to the Twoleg-place behind her with her dark brown tail.

Featherfall rolled her eyes. "Never. We're MoonClan warriors, and we'll stay loyal to our Clans forever."

"Oh. O-okay. If you ever change your mind you can come to my Twoleg-den and I'll show you around. Then I can help you find Twolegs of your own." She offered.

"Fine. But we won't change our minds." Sagefeather growled. "Get off our territory."

"Okay. We're leaving now." The black tom and the grey tom turned to head back. The golden she-cat hesitated, then followed after them.

"My name's Rhoda, by the way." She called over her shoulder, then she raced after the two toms, back toward Twoleg-place, her tail streaming out behind her.

"Come on," Flintpool growled. "Let's get back to camp. Ironheart and Bushstar must be wondering what's taking us so long." The mottled grey-and-black tom pushed past Sagefeather and shouldered his way through the tall grass. Sagefeather let out an indignant hiss, but followed after Flintpool. Cornwhisker glanced over his shoulder, looking toward Twoleg-place before he followed after the patrol.

 _Is what Rhoda said true?_ He wondered, searching the towering fences and square dens for the golden-brown she-cat. _Is being a kittypet really so great?_ Cornwhisker finally turned to look at the trail in front of him. _What_ is _the point of living out here in a Clan? Wouldn't it be_ easier _to be a kittypet?_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The trail back down into the MoonClan camp was much drier and less slippery as the patrol quickly found out. Cornwhisker found himself running sure-footedly down the thin trail, just behind Sagefeather and Flintpool. He could hear the quick footfalls of Featherfall and Owlflight and they trotted quickly behind him, chatting good-naturedly. Cornwhisker shook out his pelt as he leaped down from the ledge into the waking MoonClan camp. He looked around the camp, scanning the clearing for his mate, Raindapple. He spotted the cream-and-white she-cat stretched out on the small patch of moss next to the nursery.

Cornwhisker smiled as he neared where Raindapple lay. The she-cat lifted her head and purred quietly as he sat down beside her, laying his tail gently on her flank. She sat up and ran a paw over her bulging belly and looked up at her mate.

"So how was dawn patrol?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Cornwhisker rolled his eyes.

"It was cold!" He purred as she pressed herself against him, warming his dew-soaked fur. "But we did chase some kittypets off our territory." He added, letting his thoughts drift back to Rhoda and the two toms. Raindapple snorted.

"Kittypets! I'll never understand them!" She rolled her eyes and Cornwhisker let out a purr of amusement. "I'm so glad I grew up in MoonClan. Never will I have to rely on a stinky Twoleg. I can take care of myself. And my kits." Her eyes blazed with determination and she looked down at her growing belly. "I can't wait until they come." She added, looking up at Cornwhisker again.

"I'm sure they'll be fighters." Cornwhisker wove his tail around his mate's. "Just like you." Raindapple smiled up at him. _This is perfect._ Cornwhisker thought contentedly. _Life has never been better._

"You should go." Raindapple said finally. "I'm sure Bushstar could use you on a patrol." She prodded Cornwhisker in the flank with her tail, and the black tom leaped to his paws.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Take care of those kits!" He flicked his tail and strode across camp to where Bushstar and Ironheart sat talking.

"Want me on a patrol?" He asked at both cats turned to look at him. Bushstar glanced at Ironheart.

"Sure. But grab something from the fresh-kill pile before you go. You must be starving!" Ironheart meowed, gesturing toward the growing fresh-kill pile with her tail. "Join Swallowclaw's hunting patrol once you've eaten!" She called as Cornwhisker turned toward the fresh-kill pile. Cornwhisker flicked his tail in acknowledgement.


	3. Chapter Two, Twoleg-place

**~Chapter Two~**

 _A cool, misty night breeze washed gently_ over Cornwhisker's pelt. The black tom shivered slightly, and curled up tighter in his nest. On all sides of him, cats slept. Their flanks rising and falling in gentle rhythm. He shivered again as a sharp wind plummeted through the roof and onto the black warrior _I'll have to get one of the apprentices to fix that hole in the roof._ He thought irritably. _It's keeping me awake!_ Cornwhisker shifted his position once again, then hissed under his breath. _Since I can't sleep, I might as well get up._

Cornwhisker slowly rose to his paws, careful not to disturb the other warriors who were asleep around him. He wove through the throng of sleeping cats, then leaped lightly over Splashwhisker and Foreststripe, and into the night.

The black tom shook his pelt and glanced around the clearing. He could barely make out the shadowy form of Icewillow sitting night watch at the top of the cliff path. The tabby she-cat's pelt glowed silvery in the light of the quarter moon. Once again, as Cornwhisker stood alone in the moonlit camp, he wondered whether all this was really worth it. _It would be so much easier to live as a kittypet. Why are Sagefeather, Flintpool, Owlflight, and Raindapple so against it? I'm going to find out what it's like to live like a kittypet._ Cornwhisker thought, determination surging through him.

Cornwhisker turned and trotted silently across camp and slipped through the dirtplace tunnel. He skirted dirtplace and headed toward the towering stone wall at the back of dirtplace. He scanned the stone for any way of climbing, then carefully placed his forepaws on a thin stone ledge. Little by little, Cornwhisker picked his way up the slope, hoping that Icewillow wouldn't see him. For once, Cornwhisker was thankful for his dark pelt that blended in so well with the night shadows. Finally, Cornwhisker leaped out of the pit and his paws pressed down on dew-soaked grass. Cornwhisker charged into the bushes, away from Icewillow and the MoonClan camp.

Peering out of the bushes, Cornwhisker spotted Icewillow still perched rigidly at the other edge of the MoonClan camp. Cornwhisker slunk quietly out of the bushes and slipped through the shadows, slowly making his way to the MoonClan border that bordered Twoleg-place. The black tom paused at the border to glance up at the moon. A thin silver claw hovered directly above him, bathing the earth in a gentle silver glow. _Moonhigh already._ Cornwhisker thought in frustration. _I'll have to hurry._

He launched himself over the border, running swiftly through the tall grass. He winced at the blades that slapped against his face, stinging his nose and his eyes. Cornwhisker slowed as the stench of Twoleg-place grew stronger, choking him as he breathed. _Sagefeather is right about the smell._ He admitted in disgust. Cornwhisker padded forward, weaving through the thin blades of grass. The grass ended suddenly, and Cornwhisker found himself face-to-face with the towering outer border of Twoleg-place.

Cornwhisker tentatively placed a forepaw on the rough wood-like material. He dug his claws into the wall, and experimentally tested his weight on it. Satisfied, Cornwhisker launched himself at the fence, claws outstretched. He dug his claws deep into the flattened wood, and hauled himself to the top of the fence. Staggering in surprise at the thin width of the fence, Cornwhisker padded forward. The night was mostly silent, except for the distant bark of a dog. Cornwhisker felt himself bristle, but he did not pause as he traveled from fence to fence. _How will I ever find Rhoda's den?_ He wondered nervously, picturing himself lost forever in Twoleg-place.

Cornwhisker forced himself to continue forward. The splintered wood jabbed uncomfortably into his paw pads, but he paid little mind. _I must find Rhoda's den._ He thought, forcing determination onto himself. The MoonClan warrior paused briefly, glancing warily around before leaping down into a dark alley. He padded silently forward, bristling at ever sound. In the half-light of the alley, Cornwhisker didn't even have the comfort of the moon shining on his pelt. _If only I could find someone who would help me find Rhoda's den. But with all these yucky scents I can't even scent my own tail!_ Cornwhisker hissed in frustration. Finally, he took another tentative step forward. As he did so, something barreled into him.

The black tom yowled angrily as he looked up into the amber eyes of his attacker. The cat hissed, and prepared to rake her claws across Cornwhisker's face. Cornwhisker kicked his hind paws into her stomach to throw her off of him. She landed a mouse-length away, but immediately the she-cat jumped onto her paws. Hissing and spitting, the two cats threw themselves at one another. Cornwhisker clawed her flank, and the she-cat fastened her teeth into his shoulder.

" _Stop!_ " A dark brown tom hurled himself between the fighting cats. He hauled the she-cat off of Cornwhisker, and the three cats stood silently in the alley, glaring at one another.

"Now that you're done _attacking_ me," Cornwhisker growled. _And all I was doing was minding my own business. Mostly_. "May I ask you a question? I need help getting out of here."

"Why should we help you when you're trespassing in _our_ alley?" The she-cat spat, her tail lashing. "He's one of those _wild_ cats who thinks they own every place they set paw." Hostility flared in her eyes.

"I didn't know this was your alley!" Cornwhisker responded defensively, taking a step back. _What is wrong with these cats? Why are they so hostile?_

"Calm down, Stripe." The ragged tom meowed, settling onto a cracked crate. Turning to Cornwhisker, he asked, "What is it you were going to ask?"

Cornwhisker glanced up at where the moon should be. "I was wondering if you know where a kittypet named Rhoda lives."

"As a matter of fact, I do." The ragged tom replied. "I'll take you to her den." He turned and bolted down the alley.

* * *

 **Question Of The Day: Who is Poolpaw, Thunderpaw, And Beaverpaw's mother?**


	4. Chapter Three, The Flood

**~Chapter Three~**

 **The answer to the last question of the day is…Sagefeather!**

* * *

 _Cornwhisker slipped out of the warrior's_ den as an anguished yowl split the dusk air. He tensed and felt his fur stand tall along his spine. _Raindapple! She's kitting!_

The black warrior slipped around Thunderpaw and Snowpool and poked his head into the nursery. Blinking frantically to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Cornwhisker stepped carefully around the moss nests to that back corner, where Coalfur and Copperpelt stood around Raindapple.

"She's kitting, isn't she?" Cornwhisker asked, his new strained. Coalfur glanced quickly at him and nodded.

"Ooh!" Pondkit gasped, leaping up onto Lighteningheart's grey flank. "Can I see?"

"We wanna watch!" Aspkit squealed, running up to Lighteningheart with Stripedkit hard on his paws.

"No, kits." Lighteningheart replied, glancing quickly at Cornwhisker, a smile forming on her face. "Raindapple needs her space. This is her first litter." Lighteningheart rose to her paws and tapped Coalfur on the shoulder with her tail tip. "Should I take the kits to the elder's den, where they'll be out of the way?" She murmured into the medicine cat apprentice's ear.

"Yes, thank you, Lighteningheart." Coalfur responded, dashing out of the den in pursuit of herbs for Raindapple. Lighteningheart followed after the dark-furred medicine cat, nudging her kits ahead of her.

"Cornwhisker!" Copperpelt hissed.

Cornwhisker stepped up next to the medicine cat, right in front of Raindapple, who was sprawled on her side, flanks heaving. "Yes?" Cornwhisker breathed nervously.

"Get Thunderpaw in here!"

Cornwhisker whirled around, too worried about his mate to wonder why Copperpelt needed the golden apprentice. He poked his head out of the nursery, and scanned the MoonClan camp for the young tom. _Where is he…where is he? There! By the fresh-kill pile!_

"Thunderpaw!" He yowled. Thunderpaw looked up, startled, and padded slowly toward the nursery, a question in his eyes.

"Thunderpaw, hurry! Copperpelt needs you!" Cornwhisker hissed as the apprentice neared. Thunderpaw slipped into the nursery and followed Cornwhisker to where Raindapple lay.

"Thunderpaw, I need you to get a stick. A thick one, that Raindapple can bite easily without breaking." Copperpelt ordered. Thunderpaw nodded mutely and dashed away, nearly knocking Coalfur off her paws as she slipped into the nursery.

Coalfur dropped the herbs by her mentor's paws.

"Thanks." Copperpelt mewed, setting to work. "It's the night of the half moon. You go to the Starpool without me."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Coalfur asked her mentor, concern flashing briefly in her green eyes.

"I'll be fine. Who's the mentor, here?" He snapped, turning back to Raindapple. Coalfur smiled slightly, and disappeared from the den.

"Cornwhisker, you should leave too. Have Poolpaw get in here, though." Copperpelt said without even turning away from Raindapple.

"H-how long do you think it will take?" Cornwhisker asked uncertainly.

"Oh…it could take anywhere from an hour, to moonhigh." The medicine cat replied vaguely. "This is her first litter."

"Okay." Cornwhisker reluctantly left the den and padded across the clearing. On his way to the warrior's den, he spotted Poolpaw and told her she was needed by Copperpelt. After the young she-cat scurried away, Cornwhisker padded up to Ironheart.

"Do you want me on a patrol?" He asked, itching to be of use somewhere.

"I don't think so. You can head to your nest, actually." Ironheart replied. Hissing in frustration, Cornwhisker stalked away.

* * *

Cornwhisker shook out his fur, leaped off of the ledge, and shot out of the MoonClan camp. A light rain was falling, and the clouds above him glowed silver with the faint light of the moon. Cornwhisker glanced behind him, checking to make sure that Flintpool was still at his night watch guard post. Satisfied that he wasn't seen, Cornwhisker slipped through the bushes and set his paws on the path toward Twoleg-place.

Raindapple was still kitting. Cornwhisker had waited until he was sure that every cat was asleep except for Copperpelt and Poolpaw. He wanted to visit Rhoda.

This was Cornwhisker's fifth visit to the Twoleg-place and Rhoda's den. Since the first night when he had met Hawk and Stripe in the alleyway, Cornwhisker had learned his way around the confusing twists and turns of the Twoleg-place. The dark, cold streets no longer seemed uninviting and dangerous. Cornwhisker found his way to Rhoda's den rather quickly, but by the time he slipped inside, a heavy rain was falling, and he was soaked through.

"Cornwhisker!" Rhoda exclaimed as he nudged his way through the flap in the side of the den. "Poor thing! You're soaked!" The golden-brown she-cat leaped down from the Twoleg furniture and bounded toward him.

"He looks fine to me." Zeus, the black tom that had been with Rhoda on the MoonClan border, spat, emerging from underneath the couch. The black kittypet glared at the MoonClan tom, but Cornwhisker ignored Rhoda's short-tempered denmate.

"Rhoda, I am fine. It's just rain. My whole Clan is probably wet too. We've seen worse." Just as Cornwhisker finished speaking, he remembered Raindapple, and he stiffened.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Rhoda mewed kindly, weaving around Cornwhisker and warming his rain-soaked pelt. Cornwhisker sighed.

"Well, actually, there is something worrying me." Cornwhisker raised his head to meet her gaze. "You see, my mate is kitting."

Rhoda gasped in horror. "Out there? In the rain? In the _wild_?" Her eyes stretched wide.

"Well, yes." Cornwhisker admitted hesitantly. "But she's in the nursery, where it's warm and dry, and she has Copperpelt to look after her."

"Who is Copperpelt?" Rhoda's eyes narrowed.

"He's our medicine cat. He knows how to heal, and he's helping Raindapple through her kitting." Cornwhisker replied, confused. _How can she not know what a medicine cat is?_

"Medicine cat?" Zeus asked from the soft pink Twoleg furniture. "You wild cats are weird." Cornwhisker felt the fur on his neck rise, but Zeus smiled innocently and vanished back under the couch.

"I-I think I should get back to my Clan." Cornwhisker meowed nervously. He pulled away from Rhoda and leaped onto a wooden piece of Twoleg furniture and peered out the clear-stone hole in the Twoleg den. Rain poured down heavily from the sky, pounding on the trees and bushes. As he was watching, lightning split the sky, and a bone-shattering rumble of thunder followed.

"But you just dried off! You'll get sick in this weather." Rhoda fretted. Cornwhisker shook his head. The black MoonClan warrior leaped down from the platform and streaked across the den.

"I have to get back to my mate." Cornwhisker burst through the flap in the door and immediately felt the pounding of the rain on his pelt. Droplets blinded him as he ran, and water poured off his whiskers.

He raced through Twoleg-place, and flung himself at the wooden border. As he dashed through the bushes that were just inside MoonClan territory, Cornwhisker felt his paws moving faster than he thought possible, driven by worry and fear. He skidded to a stop at the edge of the MoonClan gorge, and froze in horror.

Water was flowing from the lake and into the MoonClan camp. Already the water was up to a cat's underbelly. Cornwhisker circled the MoonClan gorge twice before he found the path that led downward. His paws skidded on the slick path, but he didn't slow. Cornwhisker shivered as he splashed into the camp. He saw Ironheart and Swallowclaw emerging from the apprentice den, supporting Poolpaw from either side. Warriors and apprentices were everywhere, and the camp was a jumble of chaos and confusion.

Swerving around Ironheart, Cornwhisker barged into the nursery.

"Cornwhisker!" Raindapple gasped in relief, raising her head from her belly. "Look!"

Cornwhisker padded forward, and lowered his head to touch noses with Raindapple. "You've had your kits!" He exclaimed. Three tiny bundles were huddled by Raindapple's belly. Raindapple nodded.

"Two she-cats and a tom." She replied, eyes shining.

"Raindapple! Lighteningheart!" Both cats turned to see Beaverpaw, Sagefeather, Thunderpaw, and Snowpool clambering into the nursery. "The camp's flooding!"

"What?!" Lighteningheart and Raindapple cried in unison.

"The kits!" Raindapple wailed.

Sagefeather slowly approached Raindapple's nest. "Cornwhisker, Snowpool and I can carry your kits." She mewed softly.

Raindapple's eyes widened. "Never!" She hissed. "They have to stay here with me!"

"Listen," Cornwhisker pleaded with his mate. "Beaverpaw and Thunderpaw are going to help Lighteningheart with her kits!" Cornwhisker pointed to the three departing cats with his tail. "Let us help you. We'll keep them safe."

Raindapple looked hesitant, but she nodded. "Okay."

Cornwhisker lifted up one of the she-cats, while Sagefeather carried the cream-furred tom, and Snowpool gently grabbed the other she-cat. Raindapple heaved herself to her paws and stumbled after them.

As soon as Cornwhisker exited the nursery, the pounding of the storm surrounded him. The water was now up to his shoulders, so he had to swim to keep the she-kit above the water. _Please StarClan, help Raindapple survive this._ Cornwhisker finally reached the path at the edge of the MoonClan camp. Kicking with his hindpaws, Cornwhisker hauled himself onto the path.

Walking slowly so as not to fall, Cornwhisker slowly made his way up the slope. After what seemed like many long, agonized moons, he reached the top of the slope and launched himself out of the camp and off the path. He staggered as his paws slipped on the dew-slick path.

Cornwhisker glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Sagefeather, Snowpool, and Raindapple were behind him, but he saw only Snowpool. The grey-and-white tabby she-cat's usually fluffy fur was matted, and hung off of her like dead leaves. Cornwhisker scrambled back to the edge of the camp, and flattened himself to the wet earth, the she-kit still hanging from his jaws. Through the gloom, Cornwhisker could barely make out Raindapple and Sagefeather, almost to the top. As he watched, Sagefeather lost her footing, and her hindpaws slipped off the path. He saw Thunderpaw and Beaverpaw rush past him, and down the path.

The two apprentices stopped when they neared where their mother hung, hindpaws dangling down. They slowly inched forward, and reached out with their forepaws to grab her they hung there for four agonizing seconds. Then they fell. Raindapple screamed as the four cats tumbled down and splashed into the flooded camp.

Suddenly, Swallowclaw and Flintpool were racing down the slope toward Raindapple, and Coalfur was by Cornwhisker's side. He looked up at his sister, and she gently took the kit from him. After that, the world went black.

* * *

Cornwhisker blinked open his eyes. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Cornwhisker remembered the events from the night before.

"Raindapple!" He yowled, leaping to his paws and scattering moss across the stone.

"Quiet down! You'll wake her!" Cornwhisker calmed as he saw Coalfur padding toward him.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around the cave.

"This is a cave Swallowclaw and Splashwhisker found. The whole Clan's here."

"The whole Clan? Sagefeather…" Cornwhisker trailed off uncertainly. Coalfur shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Cornwhisker." His sister raised her head to meet his eyes. "Sagefeather, Beaverpaw, Thunderpaw, and your son were killed last night. Swallowclaw, Foreststripe, Flintpool, Ironheart, and Owlflight are back at camp, searching for their bodies."

Cornwhisker felt his legs wobble. His son, _dead_? _StarClan, why?_

Coalfur turned away as Bushstar entered the cave, followed by the rest of the patrol and the dead warriors. Cornwhisker ran toward them, then froze, sadness welling up inside of him as Owlflight entered the den, a small, matted bundle hanging from his jaws. Owlflight looked up at Cornwhisker, the gently placed the body on the stone. Cornwhisker lay down beside it, and wrapped himself against his son. He placed his nose in the short, cream-colored fur.

"Cornwhisker?" Cornwhisker raised his head. Raindapple was sitting up in her nest. Cornwhisker lifted the limp body of his son in his jaws, and carried it over to Raindapple.

"He's dead." He choked out. Raindapple raised her voice in a wail and buried her nose in the kit's fur.

Cornwhisker lifted his head from his mate's fur. He could see amber light filtering into the cave from the small opening.

"Raindapple." He mewed. She lifted her head. "Is all this really worth it? Living wild, I mean. We fight to survive, but we always die in the end. Why struggle to live when we can just have an easy life?"

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to go live as a kittypet."

Raindapple gasped in horror. "What will I do without you? How can you? What about your kits?"

"Come with me." He said simply.

She narrowed her eyes. "Never. I'm a loyal MoonClan warrior."

Cornwhisker felt betrayal roil in his belly. _She's my mate! She should come with me._

"Please don't go." She mewed softly.

"I have to."

"But our kits! They need you! How can you leave me at a time like this?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're selfish, Cornwhisker. For once, think of our kits!"

"I am. They should come with me." He pleaded.

"No! They will grow up loyal MoonClan warriors." She roared.

"I have to go, then." He rose to his paws and started for the mouth of the cave.

"They'll never know their father's name!" Raindapple's yowl echoed after him, tearing his heart in two. _And I'll never know their names._ He turned and ran across the field without looking back.

* * *

Cornwhisker ran his paw through his fur. Rhoda lay curled next to him, her belly swollen with their unborn kits.

It was two moons since he had left the Clan to be a kittypet. Rhoda's Twolegs had allowed him to live with them, and now Rhoda was expecting his kits.

Of course, he would never forget his kits, or Raindapple. Every day, Cornwhisker would exit the den, and sit perched atop the Twoleg fence, in hope of seeing Raindapple on a border patrol. _And one day, maybe even my kits._


End file.
